


Chuck vs the Burn Victim

by orphan_account



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Disabled Character, Disfigurement, Fear of fire, Fire, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, alternate universe - no government affiliation, burn victim casey, casey has ptsd, lester is an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Charles Bartowski is just an ordinary guy working at the Buy More. But his life is turned upside down when he meets John Casey.





	Chuck vs the Burn Victim

**Author's Note:**

> I've played around with the idea of burn victim Casey for a while, ever since a friend suggested it. So, here.

The first time he saw him, Chuck didn't even see the scars.  
Not that he didn't notice them; that would be impossible.  
But he didn't _see_ them.  
What he saw was a pair of beautiful gray eyes that seemed to stare straight through him. He saw a jaw that looked like it had been chiseled by Michelangelo himself. He saw hidden pain in his stoic features, and an anger burning inside him, an anger at the world for letting this happen to him.  
He did not see the burn victim.  
He simply saw John Casey.  
"Hey, welcome to the Buy More. How can I help you?"  
"Shut up," the man grunted, pushing right past Chuck and disappearing into Big Mike's office.  
That was the last Chuck saw of him that day.

But the next day, he was back... and wearing a Buy More uniform. So that's why he went to see Big Mike...  
"Um... hi. I think we met yesterday... sort of. I'm Chuck Bartowski."  
"Casey. John Casey."  
"Nice to meet you, John. If you need any help, let me know." Chuck smiled. For some reason, he was fond of the man.

"Hey! New guy! What the fuck happened to your face?"  
Chuck glared at Lester Patel, the source of the rude comment aimed at John.  
But John didn't seem bothered. "Burn scars. What the fuck happened to your dick?"  
"My dick?"  
"It seems that half of it has migrated to your personality."  
Chuck couldn't help but laugh. He didn't know what was funnier, John's comment or the look on Lester's face.


End file.
